


Alpha/Beta/Omega Gender Dynamics and Sexual Traits Meta

by Jaune



Series: Tell Me Something Good [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fake Science, Medical Inaccuracies, Meta, Multi, Other, Rules and Regulations, Worldbuilding, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune/pseuds/Jaune
Summary: Trying to make sure your 1+1= 2 (and a baby)?This is a reference work/meta for general ABO/omegaverse worldbuilding. Please enjoy your fake science. Use irresponsibly.





	Alpha/Beta/Omega Gender Dynamics and Sexual Traits Meta

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reference for my ABO worldbuilding. I'm posting this for my own reference and also for any reader who wants to know more about any of the aspects of gender/sexuality mentioned in this series. Feel free to reference and/or borrow it if you want a frame of reference for your own ABO fic. Please don't hesitate to let me know about any inconsistencies (as far as I can tell, there aren't any) or anything I need to explain further.

** Jaune’s Comprehensive Alpha/Beta/Omega Gender and Sexual Traits  **

 

| 

_Omega Male_

| 

_Omega Female_

| 

_Beta M_

| 

_Beta F_

| 

_Alpha M_

| 

_Alpha F_  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Genitalia Size/Presence**

| 

Penis: Yes, small/

medium

Clitoris: No

Vagina: No

Testicles: Yes (external)

Prostate: Yes

Mammary: Small, dormant until late pregnancy

 

 

| 

Penis: No

Clitoris: Yes

Vagina: Yes

Testicles: No

Prostate: No

Mammary: Large, very active, capable of let-down reflex outside of pregnancy after first term of pregnancy

 

| 

Penis: Yes, size range is generally proportionate to the body

Clitoris: No

Vagina: Yes (internal), vaginal opening located in anal tract (slightly below the pelvic floor), but sealed until stimulated by compatible seminal fluid (excluding pre-seminal fluid)

Testicles: Yes

Prostate: No

Mammary: Small, dormant

 

| 

Penis: Yes, size range is generally proportionate to the body

Clitoris: Yes

Vagina: Yes

Testicles: Yes

Prostate: No

Mammary: Medium/large, active, sympathetic let-down may be present but rare and only after first pregnancy

 

| 

Penis: Yes, medium/large

Clitoris: No

Vagina: No

Testicles: Yes

Prostate: No

Mammary: Inactive

 

| 

Penis: Yes, medium/large

Clitoris: No

Vagina: Yes

Testicles: Yes (internal) located at the anterior to the penis, slightly above the vaginal opening

Prostate: Yes

Mammary: Medium, dormant

   
  
**Genitalia Activity/**

**Fertility (can be impregnated by:)**

| 

Omega: No

Beta: No

Alpha: M, F

Heat/Rut: Heat, semiannually

Fertile: only during heat

| 

Omega: No

Beta: No

Alpha: M, F

Heat/Rut: Heat, quarter-annually to semiannually

Fertile: only during heat

| 

Omega: No

Beta: M, F

Alpha: Rare but M, F if compatible. Mostly no

Heat/Rut: No (sympathetic)

Fertile: generally fertile, unless menstruating

| 

Omega: No

Beta: M, F

Alpha: Rare but M, F if compatible. Mostly no

Heat/Rut: No (sympathetic)

Fertile: generally fertile, unless menstruating

| 

Omega: No

Beta: No

Alpha: No

Heat/Rut: Rut, semiannually

| 

Omega: No

Beta: No

Alpha: No

Heat/Rut: Rut, semiannually  
  
**Size/**

**Musculature Average**

| 

Type: Lithe

Height: 5’ 1” – 5’ 7”

| 

Type: Buxom

Height: 5’ 0” – 5’ 5”

| 

Type: Proportionate

Height: 5’ 6” – 5’ 10”

| 

Type: Proportionate

Height: 5’ 3” – 5’ 8”

| 

Type: Muscular, bulky

Height: 5’ 10” – 6’ 4”

| 

Type: Muscular, lean/lithe

Height: 5’ 8” – 6’ 1”  
  
**Hormone (Testosterone/Estrogen) Production **[1]** Ratio and Menstruation Status**

| 

Testo/

Estro: 70: 160

Menstruation: No

| 

Testo/

Estro: 44: 190

Menstruation: monthly

| 

Testo/

Estro: 100: 40

Menstruation: semiannually (some beta males do not menstruate)

| 

Testo/

Estro: 50: 100

Menstruation: monthly

| 

Testo/

Estro: 190: 48

Menstruation: No

| 

Testo/

Estro: 160: 68

Menstruation: No  
  
 

 

 

-Male/Female determination is based on the genitalia/reproductive organs displayed (external). Secondary gender determination is based upon the capabilities of those displayed traits (internal).

 

-Betas are mostly sterile to all but beta seed, and they do not have a prostate gland; the male beta will not have active mammary glands in their breast tissue, and the tissue will be notably smaller. Though they can lactate, it is difficult for a beta to do so.[2] [3]

 

-Though male omegas have testicles and produce sperm, that sperm is inviable and unable to impregnate.

 

-Generally speaking, genders who can carry a child do not have an active prostate gland. The notable exception to this rule is the male omega.

 

-All female genders can produce slick/vaginal lubrication naturally, regardless of heat/rut state. Male genders do not produce natural lubricant. The male omega, once again, is the exception to this rule. The male omega is the only male who can also produce natural slick both during and outside of heat.

 

-Though the male beta possesses a vaginal opening, it is in the anal tract and usually sealed via a mucus plug. They do not produce their own slick.[4]

 

-Alphas’ knots (bulbis glandis) only expand when an alpha is in rut (which can be triggered by an omega’s heat or another alpha’s rut, but these are known as sympathetic ruts and do not last as long as a true rut). The corpora cavernosa of the penis extend down the entire shaft of an alpha’s penis, but they are in thicker, tightly packed layers around the base. During rut, the extra layers become engorged during intercourse.[5]

 

-Heat/Rut: a state of increased fertility and/or sexual drive, lasting from three to seven days on average.

\- Omega: Highly increased fertility, natural slick production commences. In male omegas, the rectum will seal. In female omegas, the mucus plug[6] will be released to allow increased flow of slick and reception of seminal fluid. The breast tissue may become sensitive, impending or during the heat, and may become swollen (most often in female omegas). Male omegas’ may experience involuntary relaxation of the external sphincter and inability to contract. This is colloquially known as gaping. May nest.

\- Alpha: Highly increased viability. Tumescence will be constant or semi-constant. Aggression and mood swings are likely, and if a compatible mate is nearby, territoriality will likely occur. Nesting is likely.[7]

 

-Sympathetic rut/heat: triggered by the pheromones and/or behavior of an alpha or omega. Generally, the symptoms abate within 24 hours of leaving the vicinity of the omega/alpha undergoing heat/rut.

\- Beta: A/O pheromones will trigger hormone influx and heartrate increase, may minimally increase sexual drive. Rarely a dramatic reaction, typically no measurable effect on beta behavior.

-Omega: A/O pheromones will trigger sympathetic pheromone and slick production, though no increase in sex drive. May trigger let-down reflex in female omegas. May trigger gaping in male omegas.

-Alpha: A/O pheromones will trigger sympathetic aggression, increased sexual drive, and increased heartrate. Knotting in a sympathetic rut possible. Increased aggression (including territoriality) is likely.

 

[1] Based on median values from samples taken from men and women > 18 years old.

[2] This is seen again in female alphas who, although they cannot carry a child, possess the dormant ability to lactate, so long as their milk lines remain unobstructed.

[3] Most pairings in which a beta male bears a child require an alternate source of sustenance for any progeny, though if both partners are male betas (and the non-childbearing partner has previously carried to term) they may both lactate (the non-bearing beta may experience a let-down reflex).

[4] The seminal fluid required to open the vaginal passage and loosen the mucus plug is reportedly sufficient enough to lubricate the anal tract for intercourse.

[5] If an alpha in rut has penetrative intercourse with an individual who is not in heat, harm to both parties is likely.

[6] A female omega’s mucus plug is generally smaller in diameter, thinner, and lighter in color than a male beta’s.

[7] Nesting is a more likely occurrence for alphas in rut than omegas in heat (69% to 26% respectively); however, omegas who nest during heat often have much larger nests than those typically created by alphas during rut, and sometimes even encompass multiple rooms. Alpha nests are markedly smaller and may even be limited solely to a bed or small closet.


End file.
